Hijo de Dios
by Noname Canterville
Summary: Parte de una Serie de One Shots de algunos personajes. Todos conocen a Christopher, el chico francés cuyo odio por Dios es infinito pero algo incomprensible ¿Por qué será que lo odia tanto? Dedicado a Roth Grayson. (Isa)


**Dedicado a Roth Grayson.**

Hijo de Dios.

Cuando uno escuchaba el nombre de Christophe DeLorne la gente de inmediato lo asociaba por al menos dos cosas, su nacionalidad francesa, su aspecto siempre desalineado y su odio infinito por Dios. Incluso la gente que no lo conocía lo ubicaba especialmente por esto último, pero nadie realmente sabía a que se debía ese odio tan grande. Ni siquiera Gregory, su mejor amigo, lo sabía a ciencia cierta y cada que se le preguntaba al respecto siempre era algo evasivo, respondía en un francés incomprensible, no era muy claro o cambiaba la historia; por lo que con el tiempo a la gente le comenzó a dar igual y no se volvieron a cuestionar sobre el asunto.

Pero… ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón del castaño para odiar tanto a Dios? La respuesta era simple aunque no fácil de comprender y mucho menos de digerir, era por que el francés de hecho era su hijo, un hijo que Dios no se había dignado a reconocer y que había desterrado del cielo quitándole sus poderes divinos y dándole una vida miserable.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Bueno la historia se remontaba a hace algunos años atrás antes de que Chris naciera.

Para continuar hay que entender algo para cada Ying hay un Yang, para mantener el equilibrio del mundo si existía un anticristo un hijo de Dios debía de existir para enfrentarlo y Christophe se suponía que debía de haber sido ese alguien.

Cuando el cielo se entero de que el anticristo iba a nacer de inmediato planearon la segunda venida del hijo de Dios aquel que salvaría al mundo del pecado y esas cosas, al principio se discutió que solo Jesús debía reencarnar, pero como ya el infierno lo conocía no podían arriesgarse a que acabaran con el fácilmente por ello debía ser un alma nueva, un hijo nuevo, Dios envió pues a una paloma a buscar a una hermosa mujer virgen que pudiera ser la nueva madre de su hijo y cuando la encontró entonces el sembró en ella su semilla, su luz para que ese hijo naciera como la primera vez hace casi dos mil años atrás.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección y como la primera vez la mujer virgen debía buscar a un hombre que quisiera cuidar con ella al hijo de Dios, y la mujer lo encontró, era un humano encantador, muy guapo y gentil y con él se unió, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, este hombre no esperó a que el bebé naciera para poder unirse a la mujer que amaba y pues apenas en la quinta semana de embarazo ambos se unieron de manera carnal, la mujer dejó de ser virgen y eso enfado terriblemente al cielo y a Dios pero como ya iba a cumplirse un mes de gestación de su hijo y ya habían comenzado a anunciar la segunda llegada del Cristo salvador decidieron que solo se mantendría en secreto eso de la "nueva virgen maría" en realidad no era una virgen.

Pero lo que el cielo no sabía y nunca sospecho es que aquel humano no era un humano del todo, era un demonio enviado del infierno para buscar a quien sería la madre del segundo hijo de Dios para seducirla y matarla antes de que esta concibiera al bebé, tampoco tomaron en cuenta que de hecho al momento de la copulación la semilla del demonio dañaría al feto que ya estaba en el vientre de la mujer haciendo que este pequeño al nacer fuera, o tuviera algo de demonio como su "padre".

Así pues pasó el tiempo, solo faltaban unos meses para que el hijo de Dios naciera, los ángeles cuidaban muy bien de la mujer y aquel demonio se había enamorado auténticamente de la mujer al punto de ser capaz de traicionar al infierno diciéndoles que protegería a toda costa a la chica y a su bebé que no le importaba lo demás, el cuidaría al hijo de Dios como su hijo, Satán no podía estar más encabronado con el asunto.

Damián nació primero un día seis de Junio a las seis de la tarde, Christophe nacería unos meses después un veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Ya todos esperaban al Cristo redentor ansiosos sin embargo cuando este nació todos notaron algo extraño, no fue como cuando Jesús nació, el niño no tenía la misma luz que su hermano mayor y fue entonces cuando preguntándose que pudo haber salido mal él demonio reveló su identidad y lo que había hecho, Dios estaba más que dispuesto a asesinar al demonio pero tuvo algo de compasión por este al ver que estaba arrepentido y que estaba dispuesto a formar parte de su bando, pero eso seguía sin explicar todo la extraña condición del bebé cuyo nombre habían decidido llamar Christophe para hacer algo más obvio de hecho que el era el nuevo Cristo redentor aunque el mundo no parecía creerlo, especialmente en esta época donde todos eran muy escépticos.

Christophe creció pero a diferencia de su hermano no era nada como él, era un niño dulce y bueno, si pero tenía extraños arranques de ira, a veces estaba riendo y de la nada su humor cambiaba radicalmente a estar enojado, sus "poderes" tampoco servían mucho, a diferencia de su hermano que a los tres ya era todo un prodigio predicando la palabra de su padre el francés no podía oír claramente la voz de su padre en su corazón o en su cabeza o donde fuera, simplemente no tenían esa conexión, no realizaba milagros y realmente no había nada que realmente lo hiciera destacar, Dios estaba completamente defraudado de su hijo quien hasta ese entonces si quería a su padre celestial, un poco, e intentaba esforzarse por ser como su hermano a su edad, por ser mejor, por controlar sus poderes, por hacer milagros.

-Sé que puedo papá, solo dame otra oportunidad, ya verás que seré mejor que mi hermano mayor, seré mejor que todos, venceré al anticristo no tengas duda de ello-le decía cada noche mientras rezaba.

Sus poderes no eran nada estables y para variar tenía una fastidiosa voz interna que lo molestaba le decía cosas feas y a veces tomaba el control sobre él y para su desgracia un día fue muy lejos.

Intentando de hacer un milagro su madre se acerco a el y le dijo que no era necesario que él era diferente a Jesús que no tenía por que ser como él, que él era diferente que debía esperar. Eso puso furioso a Christophe quien creía que su madre lo veía como un débil y accidentalmente descargo su poder en ella, pero no era esta luz, no había sido un milagro si no todo lo contrario el pequeño había asesinado accidentalmente a su madre en un arranque de irá y eso era imperdonable más siendo él el hijo de Dios.

Los ángeles lo llevaron ante Dios en él cielo junto a su padre adoptivo. Christophe lloraba, solo tenía tres años y medio, él no había querido matar a su mamá, su padre demonio lo consolaba, en un punto los separaron, el demonio debía aclarar, decir que había hecho realmente con la madre del niño cuando esta estaba embarazada. Él no volvió nunca, solo muchas horas después aparecieron unos ángeles escoltando a su padre, su verdadero padre quien lo miraba con despreció.

-Fue un accidente, lo juro papá, no quería…-lloraba

-Y no volverá a pasar me asegurare de que no pase de nuevo-suspiró derrotado, el infierno había ganado la batalla mucho antes de que sus hijos pudieran enfrentarse como era debido, como se suponía que debía de pasar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer papá?-preguntó el niño

Dios no podía más, Christophe había sido un gran error, había fallado y era solo un peligro, el niño era mitad demonio, un hijo de Dios, mitad demonio, se rehusaba a aceptar que tal cosa pudiera ser posible , se rehusaba una y otra vez a aceptar los hechos pero nada podía hacer solo deshacerse de Christope, pero era Dios y no podía matar a uno de sus hijos que llevaba parte de esa luz, de esa divinidad o entonces podía costarle muy caro, así que solo despojo a Christophe de todo, de sus poderes, de su título, hizo olvidar a la gente que el segundo hijo de Dios de hecho si había nacido, ellos deberían esperar un poco más.

Christophe no podía más pero al menos ahora que iba ser un humano iba a poder ser feliz con su padre adoptivo pero no, habían acabado con el demonio, lo habían asesinado por haber traicionado al cielo y para ocultar al ahora humano lo más posible lo asignaron con una madre que apenas quería hacerse cargo de él, lo ocultaron lo más que pudieron, lo negaron en todos lados y Dios no le permitiría volver al cielo por seguridad de todos aunque no tuviera sus poderes temían que estando arriba solo les diera más problemas era mejor solo dejarlo como un humano con una vida miserable.

Christophe comenzó a odiar a su padre por ello, por no darle nunca explicaciones, por darle una vida tan difícil, por no venir a el cuando aun noches después lloró y lloró y suplicó su perdón, aun cuando juró hacer lo que le pidiera Dios solo lo ignoraba, para Dios Christophe había dejado de existir.

La poca luz que quedaba en ese pequeño niño se había apagado por completo Chris solo estaba lleno de odio y solo quería hacer cualquier cosa por derrotar a su padre, por eso cuando un día llegó a South Park y conoció al anticristo decidió que se haría su mejor amigo, Chris no había tenido oportunidad del todo de conocer la estructura del cielo, pero conocía a su "padre", conocía algunas reglas a las que el estaba sometido, alguna de sus debilidades y si así podía vengarse de esa maldita rata traicionera entones ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? Aunque no podía negarlo odiaba también un poco a Damián y a los demonios pero odiaba más a su padre.

-Damián Thorn el príncipe marica del infierno-se burlaba de el por verlo tan enamorado de un estúpido rubio inglés

-Cállate DeLorne tu también tienes a tu puta rubia inglesa-le reclamaba el azabache de ojos rojos

-Si pero la mía no es una puta afeminada

-Al menos a mi no me dan por culo

-Al menos yo no me dejo dominar por una pasiva sin gracia

-Arggg te odio Christopher

-Y yo te odio a ti Damian-le decía con sonrisa burlona "Realmente te odio" pensó con cierto desdén

Y sí Christophe "cambio" un poco su nombre por Christopher su estúpida naturaleza divina ya no era tan obvia así además lo hacía sentir como que no le pertenecía al cielo…

N/A:

En la Wiki de South Park el nombre real de Christopher aparece como Christophe que significa: El que lleva a Cristo consigo. Además Christophe en francés se pronunciaría como Krees-tof sonando como Christo y Christopher cambia bastante la pronunciación.


End file.
